Protège moi , interne moi
by Purinzu Bel
Summary: - Et si Kyoya avait perdu la tête ? Et si les parents de Kyoya avaient décidé de le faire suivre par un psychologue ? Et si ce psychologue n'était autre que… Psychologique;UA  pas de mafia,en gros;romance;Yaoi. Ch.2 en ligne
1. First Chapter

**Auteur : **Purinzu Bel . (Belphegor powa ! /SBARF/ )

**Title : **kikou sv^^ ? –meurt- . Nan, le titre, c'est « Protège moi, interne moi ».

**Discleamer :** OH PUTAIN OWWWI ! Ils sont tous à moi ! è_é KYOYA ! MUKURO ! FRAN ! BELPHEGOR ! :DD ! Owaaaai ! /SBAARF#/ .. Ou.. Ou pas. .w. !

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas. ._. Je n'ai même pas compris l'principe donc bon. .o. /SBARF/ . Ok, ok, on va dire T, qui va passer au M plus tard. 8D !

**Résumer : **Bonjour je suis un biscuit. /SBARF/ . Ok,ok, je me tais. "Et si Kyoya avait perdu la tête ? Et si les parents de Kyoya avaient décidé de le faire suivre par un psychologue ? Et si ce psychologue n'était que… Fiction Psychologique romance Yaoi."

OoOoOo

**Chapitre 1. **

Il courait, buttant tous les recoins. Il se tenait la joue, qui le faisait souffrir après avoir percuté un mur en pleine face. Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Pourquoi perdait-il son sang froid ? Pourquoi courait-il ? Où était-il ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Les questions défilèrent sciemment dans son pauvre crâne endoloris, endormis. Il se sentait sale, les cheveux gras sans doute, l'odeur aussi. Ses muscles commencèrent à fatiguer, depuis combien de temps courait-il aveuglement ? Sa main passa sur son visage, soupira en tâtant ses cils. Il n'avait rien qui lui couvrait la vue, pourtant, il ne voyait rien. Soudain, ses pensées cessèrent immédiatement. Il avait percuté un mur beaucoup trop fort.

_ Kyo~ya-cha~n ! Souffla une voix mielleuse dans ses oreilles, tirant celui-ci de ses songes.

Le prénommé Kyoya se leva en sursaut, haletant. Il posa une main sur son cœur, entendant les battements frénétiques. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Ce putain de rêve avait paru si réel, bien trop. Il avait l'impression de ressentir encore les même sensations, les même odeurs, la même peur inavouée. Il tenta de calmer sa respiration du mieux qu'il pouvait, toisant ensuite du regard la jeune femme qui l'enlaçait à ses dépens.

_ Dégage. Cracha sans ménagement Kyoya à la jeune fille tout en retirant son bras pour s'étirer et bailler en paix.

La maltraitée fit une moue, mimant le fait d'être blessé. Mais Kyoya savait qu'elle ne l'était pas plus que ça, elle était même habituée, maintenant. La jeune femme passa sa main dans ses cheveux dorés, étincelant, ses prunelles d'un vert clair paraissaient froid, contrairement à ses lèvres, qui lui offrait un sourire amusé, resplendissante. Oui, c'est ce qu'aurait pensé Kyoya s'il n'était pas lui-même. Même mort, il l'a trouverait repoussante.

Le jeune homme se leva, ramassa une chemise sur le sol ainsi qu'un pantalon et enfila le tout. La blonde devait surement être en train de parler, -elle ne faisait que ça de toute manière-, mais il n'y prêtait pas plus attention que cela. Son regard parcourra sa chambre tout en repensant brièvement au cauchemar. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser donc en conclut qu'il ne fallait pas y faire attention. Arh, ses oreilles le faisaient souffrir. Il aurait bien mit une droite à la jeune fille, il l'aurait bien mordu à mort. Elle n'était qu'un parasite. Un herbivore se faisant passer pour un carnivore, comme tant d'autre. Elle n'était que sa… son horrible...

_ .. Fiancé ! Soupira la jeune fille, comme s'il elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Eh non, Kyoya savait que la blonde n'avait fait que terminer sa phrase, elle parlait beaucoup trop, c'était un pur hasard.

Il soupira et la regarda d'un air morne, avait-elle besoin de le répéter à longueur de journée ? Il souffrait déjà bien assez. Hibari toisa du regard sa dite fiancée, la dissuadant de continuer ses radotages. Les herbivores devraient tous être mordus mort. Ses parents encore plus, son père devrait mourir. Hibari Kyoya devrait aussi mourir. Non, non, pas qu'il soit lui-même herbivore. Hors de question. Juste à tendance... Suicidaire ? Peina à penser Kyoya. Mais grâce à qui ? Il regarda en coin la jeune fille qui avait sortis une trousse à maquillage et se parfumait. Ca puait. Il avait bien envie de l'étrangler. Ses pulsions meurtrières augmentaient dès que la femme était dans son champ de vision. Un bruit retentie, elle avait refermé son poudrier et était passé au rouge à lèvre d'un rose écœurant. Celle-ci avait remarqué le regard de son fiancé sur elle, elle souriait joyeusement à son miroir, elle savait qu'il observait tous ses gestes. Son étirement des lèvres ne fit que s'amplifier. Hypocrite, pensa Kyoya.

Ses parents étaient stupides, ils n'étaient que des herbivores suicidaires. Kyoya, lui, était suicidaire tout court. Tout seul dans sa chambre, il passa une main sur son visage et se mit à rire. Il riait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Mais pouvait-on appeler ça un rire ? Un rire est censé être joyeux, non ? Allongé, pensive, Kyoya mordillait la manche de son T-shirt déjà trempée. Il était fou, fou allié. Deux heures que la jeune femme étaient partit à sa séance de Yoga, deux heures que Kyoya riait à en devenir fou. Il avait bien envie de prendre la hache posé sur le tronc d'arbre, elle était si tentante, devant sa fenêtre. Là, juste sous ses yeux. Il pourrait tuer sa mère, le chat de sa mère. Son père aussi. Et… Et l'horrible fiancé ainsi que ses sourires hypocrites et ses manières superficielles. En avait-il le droit ? Namimori serait-elle en paix si Kyoya était en prison ? Qui protégerait sa ville, son collège, son Lycée ? Il lâcha un rire, ou plutôt un gloussement étouffé. Aucune ville ne voudrait d'un protecteur comme lui.

Pourtant, Namimori était bien la seule chose à laquelle il ne voulait pas faire de mal.

Kyoya tourna et changea de position, les dimanches étaient ennuyants. La vie était ennuyante. Rokudo Mukuro, son ancien professeur et futur psychologue était ennuyant. Sa fiancée était aussi ennuyante.

Une minute... Ro.. Rokudo Mukuro ? Kyoya resta interdit, pourquoi son ancien professeur, serait à présent son psychologue ? D'où avait-il sorti cette phrase ? Personne ne lui avait parlé d'un quelconque psychologue. Déconcerté, il fronça des sourcils, sera le poing. Il avait bien conscience qu'il était malade. Mais de là à dire des choses sans résonnement. C'est comme s'il disait que Hibird était bleu. Ou alors qu'il était un fichu aigle. Ce n'est pas gracieux et charmant les aigles, soit dit en passant, il n'aime que les animaux petits. Bref, il se perdait dans ses pensées, comme à son habitude.

La porte frappa, obligeant Kyoya à ouvrir la bouche et parler. Il détestait cela. Froidement, il somma la personne d'entrer, n'était-ce pas ce que toute personne normal faisait ? Une silhouette apparut, timidement, et fouilla sa chambre pour noter le désordre. Elle leva la tête vers son enfant, et lui fit un sourire qui se veut être chaleureux. Saleté d'hypocrite.

_ Ky.. Kyoya, mon fils, t.. Ton père a décidé.. Elle coupait sa phrase, vérifiant à chaque fois que celui-ci se trouvait loin d'elle, avait-elle peur de son propre fils ? Oui, surement. T.. Tu n'as pas l'aire d'aller bien, a.. Alors.. Elle butait presque sur tout le mot, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Kyoya, qui serrait à présent le poing. Nous avons pensé que plusieurs visite chez un psychologue te…

Kyoya n'écoutait déjà plus. Figé. Il était fou, fou, fou. Mais il avait su que ses parents iraient lui coller un psy au derrière. Aussi sur que son prénom, il savait que ce psy ne serait que Rokudo Mukuro.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà. ._. Ca doit bien faire deux ans que je n'écris plus ! J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs. TT'<p>

Bref, n'hésitez pas à me critiquer, mais en justifiant. .w. Ça ne pourra que m'améliorer ! è_é ! /SBARF/

À la prochaine~ ! :3


	2. Second Chapter

**Auteur** : Toujours la même. _(Malheureusement pour vous, d'ailleurs. '3') _

**Disclaimer** : Vous avez vraiment cru qu'en l'espace d'une semaine, j'aurais acheté tous les droits ? x'DD Non, plus sérieusement : Rien ne m'appartient mise à part la blondasse de fiancée d'Hibari-san que je déteste. ._. Enfin, tout le monde a dû le remarquer, ça. (Faut que je lui trouve un prénom, à elle. Des idées ? 8D)

**Rating** : T pour l'instant à cause de la violence dont fait preuve Hibari-san dans ses propos. _( pinaaaaise ! Je parle comme une grande personne ! o_o )_

**Beta-reader :** Ma Julchen, mon amour, ma future 9éme épouse, ma meilleure amie. Je t'aime tellement. Malheureusement, Julchen ne pourra pas s'occuper de ces chapitres-là car elle est en vacances. _(AAARGH ! Reviens et épouse moi ! /SBARF/) _

**Réponse au review anonyme** ; alors, j'y ai tout répondu vu que ces review anonyme au été donné par de gentils personnes du site Ohmydollz auquel je me suis permis de faire de la pub. Le reste, j'y ai répondu en Mp. Merci bien. n.n

**Note de l'auteur** : Je reviens pour vous jouer ure des rendez-vous chez mon psy, moi... Mais le miens, de psy, n'est pas aussi beau que Mukuro... n mauvais tour ! \o/ Je vous remercie de lire, de mettre des review. n.n Désolée si ce chapitre est court, mais c'est vraiment tout ce que je puisse faire pour ma première fanfiction depuis près de deux ans. '-' Désolée pour les fautes, désolée d'exister, désolée maman de ne pas avoir rangé ma cham/BRIQUE/ . Humpf... Je vais peut-être reprend

~ Bref, en espérant que vous aurez une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2.<strong>

Il trainait des pieds, comme un adolescent en pleine crise. Au fait, il EST un adolescent. Mais le comportement de Kyoya était de plus en plus étrange. Il se penchait, dans la rue, et refaisait des lassés déjà noués depuis des lustres. Le jeune garçon savait qu'il n'était pas normal. Il ressentait le regard des passants qui s'arrêtaient au moindre geste du beau brun. Combien de fois s'est-il arrêté, là, en plein milieu du trottoir, ne laissant pas le choix aux passants que de le contourner ? Il observait inlassablement le ciel, il observait son oiseau qui, lui, volait librement au grès du vent. Cet oiseau-là, son Hibird, n'avait aucun problème. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait été fiancé de force. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait pleuré la mort de son grand père, comme si la fin du monde venait d'arriver. Ce n'était pas non plus lui qui haïssait ses parents. Ce n'était pas lui, encore, qui avait été sommé d'aller chez un psy. Ce n'était pas lui, le fou, le malade, le dépressif, le futur assassin. Car oui, il prévoyait bien de tuer quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Rien que pour se soulager. N'en avait-il pas le droit ? Kyoya n'avait pas le droit de ressentir du plaisir une seule fois dans sa vie ?

Cependant, le téléphone sonna, le coupant une nouvelle fois de ses pensées. Il se mit contre le mur, sortis son mobile et décrocha, sans rien dire. Il savait qui était de l'autre côté. Et puis, de toute manière, qui que cela aurait pu être, il n'aurait rien dit.

_ Kyo-chaaaa~n ! _Hurla au combiné la voix niaise. _Arrête de traîner, Mukuro-san vient de m'appeler, il s'impatiente ! Cooo~quin !

Ses veines ressortaient surement. Au bord de la crise, il aurait pu en pleurer. Kyoya serrai tellement son poing qu'il en avait mal. Sa voix, quelle horrible voix. Il la tuerait en premier. Sans rien répondre, il raccrocha au nez de la blondasse. Qu'elle s'estime heureuse qu'il ne soit pas rentré à la maison pour la mordre à mort. Non… Non, Hibari Kyoya soupira, il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Qui sait ce qu'il adviendra de lui s'il osait toucher la fille du maire de Namimori. Il les tuerait tous d'un coup.

Le silence planait dans la salle d'attente. Certaines personnes toussaient, d'autre parlaient à voix basse de leur vie à qui veux entendre. Kyoya ne disait rien, il ne bougeait pas, se faisait de glace. Il n'aime pas l'ambiance de ces lieux blancs. Beaucoup trop de souvenirs se rassasiaient dans son crâne. Les murs de couleur craie lui faisaient rappeler les couloirs de l'hôpital, où la mort sanglante y régnait. Le jeune homme se mit un claque mentalement. Penser à cela ne fera que lui faire perdre la tête, une fois de plus. Il se devait d'oublier. Il se devait de paraître normal. Il se devait d'en finir rapidement avec ce psychologue. Mais au fait… Qu'était-ce donc cet adjectif 'normal' que tout le monde utilisait à tort et à travers ? Que signifiait 'être normal' ? Ne pas poser de problème aux autres ? Ne pas se faire remarquer ?

_ .. RI KYOYA EST ATTENDU A LA SALLE 69. _Cria le haut-parleur comme pour rouspéter sur Kyoya, qui semblait s'endormir._ JE RÉPÈTE HIBARI KYOYA EST ATTENDU A LA SALLE 69.

Celui-ci manqua de sursauter mais se contenu du mieux qu'il pouvait ; par fierté. La son avait été craché par un haut parleur, cet haut-parleur été relié à un microphone, et ce microphone était tenu par une femme. Cette même femme était assises, en face de lui. Hibari grogna avant de se résigner et obéir. Il se demandait bien quel était l'intérêt d'hurler au microphone alors qu'ils était dans la même pièce.

Non sans jeter un regard glaciale à la petite secrétaire, notre personnage principal s'engouffra_ 'courageusement' _dans le long couloir en prenant soins de suivre consciencieusement les chiffres au-dessus des portes. _60... 59... ?_ Arf, Kyoya retroussa ses lèvres d'agacement. Il aurait du prendre à gauche. _60... 61..._ Jusqu'à se retrouver devant la porte tant redouté de cet imbécile d'ancien professeur de japonais devenu mystérieusement psy. Tss.

Sans daigner frapper à la porte, -bien sûr que non. Et puis quoi encore ?-, il ouvrit celle-ci à la volée mais se figea. La pièce était sombre. Le brun plissa des yeux, inutilement car ses prunelle eurent vite fait de s'habituer à l'obscurité environnante de la pièce. C'était un bureau commun. Table. Sofa. Étagères. Et Chaises. Le poing de Kyoya se serra à la vue d'un silhouette affalée sur le sofa. Bras sur son visage. Rokudo Mukuro. Et cet enfoiré là, ronflait.

Agacé au plus haut point de trouver cet incapable dormir tout en sachant qu'il avait un rendez-vous ne montrait qu'une seule fois de plus qu'il n'était qu'un herbivore irresponsable. Une veine de nerf sortait surement de sa tempe. De plus, il sursauta en entendant le téléphone sonner. Mukuro ne bougeait pas, toujours endormis, surement. Kyoya émit un soupir et se déplaça dans la pièce pour se positionner en face du bel au bois dormant. Sans aucune grâce, sans se retenir, un poing vola. Mukuro tomba en sol, sur le cul, en grognant.

_ Chrome-chan **(1)**, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Et depuis quand as-tu une poigne si... _Mais, interdit, les yeux écarquillés, il se rendit rapidement compte de son erreur._ K.. Kyoya...

_ La ferme. C'est Hibari pour toi, herbivore. _Le coupa-t'il fermement._

Mukuro se reprit, et afficha un sourire des plus hypocrite dont seul lui avait le secret. Son alouette avait bien changé, depuis le temps. Son regard était froid, hautain, il en avait la chaire de poule. Excitant.

Hibari de son côté fulminait. Non seulement il appelait sa 'fiancée' pour lui demander de ne pas traîner en route, mais en plus, il s'était permit de dormir. Kyoya tiqua. Mais oui.. Qu'il était bête de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant... Le microphone n'était là que pour avertir non seulement le patient, mais aussi le psychologue de son arrivé. Et cette Chrome, que Mukuro avait cité tantôt, n'était que la secrétaire.

Entre temps, malgré les fusillades de regards, ils purent tant bien que mal s'installer sur leur chaise respectif. Le psychologue massait son derrière, encore sous le choque à cause du coup de poing de son patient. Il parlait aussi, beaucoup trop au gout du malade.

_ .. Et te souviens-tu de cet imbécile de Tsuna et de son chien ? _Railla Mukuro en voyant Hibari hausser d'un sourcil. Il se demandait bien depuis quand les professeurs, ancien ou pas, se permettaient d'insulter ses, ancien ou pas, élèves? ,_ Ils étaient mordu d'un jeu vidéo. Comment s'appelait-il, déjà ? Ah oui, 'vongola decimo', depuis, Gokudera courait derrière Tsuna en l'appelant 'Judaïme' et ils y jouaient même pendant les cours. Tu t'en rappelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Kyoya haussa des épaules. La conversation était sans intérêt. Il se contentait d'observer le misérable psychologue. Était-ce une thérapie de recenser les souvenir ? Ou bien avait-il envie de parler, simplement, avec son ancien élève ?

De son côté, Mukuro, s'était tu. Revoir Hibari, son alouette, le rendait tout chose. Là, en face de lui, se tenait l'objet de ses désires les plus repoussé en lui-même, qu'il avait tant tenté d'effacer. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de s'occuper de son cas ? Sans son rendre compte, pendant que Mukuro ruminait dans son esprit, il avait avancé sa main vers son alouette. Légèrement tremblante. Avant même qu'il ne s'aperçoive de son geste, sa main était déjà à mis chemin du visage du brun, qui ne bougeait pas, les sourcils arqués. Kyoya était intrigué. Pourquoi cette main s'était-elle posé sur sa joue ? Il s'était senti comme un animal sauvage que son nouveau maître tentait d'apprivoiser. Ridicule. Son psychologue avait l'aire aussi perdu que lui. Presque apeuré par le geste commit. Kyoya se leva légèrement de sa chaise et se pencha vers le psychologue pour le toiser ;

_ Pourquoi avez-vous quitté votre métier d'origine ?

La main retomba.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> ; _Oui,oui, Chrome n'était pas censé apparaître dans cette fiction, mais vous comprenez maintenant, qu'elle n'aurait qu'un rôle très secondaire ; et qu'elle ne changera en rien l'histoire. Notre petite Chrome continuera à être complètement inutile. la pauvre. (Désolée au fan de Chrome. Perso, je l'aime pas. u.u') _

Finit, j'espère ne pas vous avoir endormi ou quoi que ce soit, la honte n'empêche. J'ai une écriture vraiment bidon et désordonnée, personne ne va me comprendre. TT' Merci d'être arrivé jusque là, vous méritez tous une médaille et mon amouuuuur. ;_; -se prend le mur- À la prochaine fois, c'est à dire la semaine prochaine, vu que pendant les vacances, il m'est plus aisé d'écrire._** Bye-bi**_ ! :3

**.**

**.**

**Cliquez sur le lien en dessous, et donnez votre avis. 8D**


End file.
